


Понимание

by Aizawa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	

После конца света быстро понимаешь, что сильнее всего тебе не хватает самых простых вещей.  
А протянув ещё с полгода, осознаёшь, что рождественская ёлка, телеканал HBO и лазанья из «Sotto Sotto» для тебя уже слишком сложны.  
Дон Лернер скучала по шоссе I-95. Соснам, холодному сентябрьскому небу, вони автомобильных стоянок. Механическим голосам, объявляющим рейсы в аэропорту. Толпам мудачья, заполняющим «Ленокс» в Чёрную пятницу. Не то чтобы она привыкла шататься по распродажам или питала нежность к бешеным шопоголичкам, но теперь Дон Лернер скучала по всему, что не могло поместиться в Общий зал госпиталя Грейди (не говоря уж о коридорах и лифтовых шахтах).  
Давным-давно, ещё при жизни Хэнсона, она изредка позволяла себе помечтать перед сном о том, какое интервью даст центральному телеканалу, когда наконец прилетят вертолёты (лучи прожекторов мечутся туда-сюда, плечи чешутся под жёстким антишоковым одеялом, нахальные репортёры тычут в лицо микрофоны: мисс Лернер, как вам удалось продержаться так долго в окружении?).  
Почему-то Дон была уверена, что вертолёты прилетят ночью.  
– Главное, – скажет она репортёрам, – работать как следует на своём месте, и тогда всё будет как надо. Мы честно платили за своё выживание. – Потом она улыбнётся (не забывать регулярно чистить зубы! Чего бы ни стоило!). Она скажет: – Однако я скучала по Чёрным пятницам.  
Наутро эта фраза появится в заголовках – как всегда, когда находят выживших. Журналисты толкаются локтями, щёлкают камеры, кто-то лихорадочно подсовывает диктофон с эмблемой CNN: Чего вам больше всего не хватало? Что для вас означают слова «нормальная жизнь»? Мисс Лернер, пожалуйста, только один вопрос!  
Но что ответить следующему журналисту, Дон так и не успела обдумать. Вскоре Хэнсон погиб, и стало не до мечтаний. По вечерам она теперь падала в постель и, если везло, спала без снов.  
А наяву она вкладывала слишком много усилий в то, чтобы вопросов ей задавали как можно меньше.  
Впрочем, это не помогло.

***

Дон плеснула из фляжки в стакан и поставила его на край раковины, незаметно встряхнув, чтобы получше растворить почти несуществующий осадок. Виски был прозрачным, золотисто-коричневым, как и полагается «Джеку Дэниэлсу». Не зная заранее, невозможно предположить, что в золотистой жидкости растворено с десяток таблеток из шкафчика с препаратами категории «А».  
Дон не верила, что такая подготовленная шпионка, как «Бет» (имя, разумеется, не настоящее, но надо же как-то называть), поведётся на эту примитивную уловку. Однако попытаться стоило.  
– Из моего запаса. Должна не будешь.  
Дон снова показательно отхлебнула из фляжки, подержала жидкость во рту и незаметно сплюнула обратно в металлическое горлышко. «Бет» не пошевелилась, продолжая смотреть чуть выше её плеча, в серо-жёлтое запрокинутое лицо спящей пациентки, так зачарованно, как будто вместо этого усталого, злобного даже во сне, лица ей показывали интересный мультфильм.  
Какие неприятные глаза, в очередной раз подумала Дон. Подозрительно большие, будто всё время таращится. И определённо слишком светлые, при таких-то ресницах.  
Она встряхнула головой, отгоняя дебильное подозрение: у гниющих не может быть шпионов и агентов под прикрытием. Гниющие – они тупые. Они не разговаривают, не улыбаются, не способны к долгому контакту и питанию обычной человеческой пищей. Они, мать их, просто гниют.  
«Эволюция, Донни, – прошептал невидимый Хэнсон. – Борьба за существование заставляет приспосабливаться. Даже офицер Горман большую часть времени казался способным к обучению, а уж представить кого-то гнилее его…»  
Бред. У Хэнсона было много бредовых теорий. Согласно одной из них, нашествие гниющих было частью правительственного эксперимента. Согласно другой – новым витком эволюции человечества.  
Хэнсону определённо следовало меньше пить, а в последние месяцы – и меньше болтать. По ночам, когда больничное здание затихало, тёмное и жуткое, как призрак, кое от чего из его болтовни бывало трудновато отделаться.  
– Можешь плакать, – сказала Дон. Это прозвучало почти просьбой. Сымитировать слёзы намного труднее, чем изобразить улыбку. – Не стесняйся, если хочешь.  
– Я больше не плачу, – знаменитые ресницы дрогнули, когда «Бет» наконец удостоила её взглядом.  
– А я вот плачу. Только не показываю.  
«Осторожнее, Дон. Слишком резко. Она может напрячься».  
Можно было бы застрелить её прямо сейчас. Одна пуля в висок, под мягкую, как трава, прядь – и вопросов больше не останется, кем бы ни была эта «Бет». Выстрел в голову одинаково смертелен для бедных девочек и гниющих, для иностранных агентов и шпионок из других убежищ и групп – да, разумеется, Госпиталь Грейди не мог быть единственным во всей Америке, и уж точно не был самым худшим, Дон поставила бы на это собственный значок. Существовали Национальная гвардия, ФБР, мафия, наконец, и там-то наверняка были кадры покруче, чем наряд полиции, окопавшийся в больничном здании Грейди. Если уж говорить начистоту, никто лучше Дон не знал, каким был госпиталь Грейди на самом деле, и о том, что творится во всех остальных «убежищах», ей даже думать не хотелось.

– Слушайте, я поняла, почему вы меня защищали. Я обо всём догадалась. Вы ведь использовали меня, да? Чтоб не убивать офицеров самой? Горман, Джеффрис, О’Доннел вам мешали. А теперь их нет. Здесь так принято, я поняла.  
Дон с трудом подавила усмешку. Сказано было неглупо, а она ценила неглупых людей. Более того, сказанное было бы даже трогательно – если бы Дон не знала, что сложенные на коленях исцарапанные руки могут убить двухсотфунтового полицейского-насильника при помощи банки из-под леденцов.  
За неделю, которую «Бет» провела в клинике, ей удалось отравить бесценного хирурга противосудорожным лекарством, почти в одиночку расправиться с двумя взрослыми оперативниками, организовать побег сотрудника, боящегося собственной тени, через забитую гниющими лифтовую шахту, протащить в госпиталь свою подельницу и лишить покоя Дон Лернер.  
И вот теперь она сидела на полу с выражением Капитана Америки, угодившего на допрос в КейДжиБи, и единственный вопрос, который Дон по-настоящему хотелось ей задать, был: как ты это делаешь и что тебе от нас нужно?  
Сука, что?  
Дон сделала крошечный глоток. Наверняка во фляжке всё уже осело на дно, а ей сейчас как никогда требовался небольшой допинг.  
– Я убегу, – тихо сказала «Бет». – Ной убежал, и я убегу. Уйду к друзьям.  
Что-то в её голосе заставило Дон насторожиться. Собираясь бежать, никто не анонсирует побег заранее, – и уж тем более твари, которые прокрадываются к тебе домой, притворяясь беззащитными и нежными, а потом ты смотришь вокруг и вдруг видишь, что живёшь в аду среди монстров.  
В словах Бет брезжил какой-то намёк, плавал, почти незаметный, будто реланиум в стакане с виски.  
«Донни, Донни, держи себя в руках. Это просто уловка, обычный грязный трюк. Она проверяет тебя, не знаю, зачем, – но проверяет».  
На миг Дон ясно представилось шоссе I-95: остановившееся, мёртвое, наверняка под завязку забитое бессмысленно мощными машинами, – но всё ещё огромное. Простирающееся до горизонта, как гигантская ковровая дорожка, разделяющее Дон и госпиталь Грейди парой сотен воняющих тухлятиной миль.  
Сентябрьский ветер гудит над дорогой, разгоняя вонь, треплет волосы, похожие на шелковистую траву, Бет, идущая впереди, оборачивается и внимательно глядит на Дон светлыми, как у мертвеца, весёлыми глазами. Точно ей показывают интересный мультик.  
Впрочем, наверняка они свернут с шоссе гораздо раньше или найдут автомобиль...  
«Ты что, хочешь сбежать? Взять и уйти, бросив всех, не дождавшись спасателей снаружи? Неужели ты потеряла надежду? Да ты, похоже, слабачка, офицер Донни Лернер».  
Теперь голос мало напоминал голос Хэнсона – скорее, так мог бы говорить О’Доннел. Её дохлый приятель О’Доннел, который (спасибо, Бет) наверняка стал уже полусъеденным приятелем О’Доннелом. Но он был прав.  
– Скажите, пожалуйста, сколько ходячих вы убили?  
– Отсюда никто не убегает, Бет, – тяжело сказала Дон, наконец сморгнув гаснущую картинку с пустынным шоссе. Она не знала, кто такие ходячие, и не собиралась позволять запудрить себе мозги. – Все возвращаются назад. Не мели чушь.  
– Но ведь Ной убежал.  
Бет упрямо закусила губу и снова уставилась на спящую за спиной Дон женщину. Кажется, та снова пошевелилась. Пергаментная кожа понемногу розовела, складки возле губ слегка разгладились. Нет, не под шестьдесят – скорее, сорок пять-сорок девять. Но всё равно уже совсем не молода.  
За пару дней на неё ушло столько дорогостоящих лекарств, что отработать их старухе не хватит и двух месяцев. А проваляется та ещё минимум неделю…  
– Ной скоро придёт и попросится обратно, – раздражённо сказала Дон. – Если, конечно, сможет.  
Конечно, это было довольно жестоко. У Бет могло и не быть никаких далеко идущих целей насчёт придурка Ноя – в конце концов, в госпитале того действительно чмырили все кому не лень. Возможно, его стоило и правда выгнать ко всем чертям – вместо того, чтобы давать шанс за шансом. Пусть бы отправлялся к гниющим. Жаль было лишать пацана шанса на спасение. Не хотелось показывать, что любой может нарушать правила, когда пожелает.  
– Это благодаря тебе сейчас он бродит там, в темноте, среди гниющих, – Дон вздохнула. – Я ничего не могу гарантировать.  
Пальцы Бет сжались в кулаки, ногти впились в ладони. Шрамы выступили резче. Сейчас они казались мохнатыми жирными гусеницами, заползшими на личико фарфоровой куклы.  
Странно.  
Впрочем, Дон знавала и преступников, иногда страдавших эдакими приступами человеколюбия, – «могут спасти вашего котёнка, могут сжечь вашу машину», говаривал о таких Хэнсон. Бет, к тому же, была как-никак девчонкой, а тощий улыбчивый Ной так и ластился к любому, кто не собирался отоварить его по роже сию минуту.  
Пора было прекращать бессмысленный разговор: в конце концов, единственной причиной, по которой Бет была жива прямо сейчас, оставалось то, что Дон по-прежнему не могла разбрасываться кадрами.  
– Послушай меня. Просто работай, выполняй свои обязанности, веди себя нормально. И всё будет как следует. Разве это трудно?  
Знакомые слова были сухими и ломкими, как горелая бумага.  
Они повисели немного в воздухе и растворились в тишине.

***

«Друзья Бет» пришли в госпиталь Грейди через три дня. Они выглядели именно так, как и предполагала Дон, и вели себя точно так же, как Дон себе представляла: хорошо вооружённые мускулистые отморозки, наверняка бывшие силовики. Типичная передовая группа. Тот, кто отправил их в Грейди, кем бы он ни был, знал толк в управлении персоналом – следовало радоваться, что пока он готов поиграть в переговоры. Увидев среди пришедших Ноя, Дон не слишком удивилась – версия насчёт благородства «Бет» оказалась глупостью, но этого и следовало ожидать. Что-то, значит, в этом Ное она пропустила, чем-то, получается, он был выгоден: возможно, Дон стоило прислушаться к его бредням о «милом доме» вместо того, чтобы позволять О’Доннелу заставлять его чистить унитазы зубной щёткой.  
Впрочем, хрен с ним. Сейчас были важны Шепард и Ликари. Пусть и вляпавшиеся в плен, они оставались сотрудниками госпиталя Грейди, и сохранение их жизней было первоочередной задачей.  
Дон легко согласилась на размен заложниками, мысленно прикидывая, кто из гостей доставит больше проблем, если что-то пойдёт не так. Пугающего вида немытый громила, удерживавший Ликари, и стройная афроамериканка с автоматом явно стоили друг друга. Бородатый главарь по кличке «Рик» – жуткоглазый, загорелый, здорово смахивавший на Роланда Дискейна из комиксов про Тёмную башню, – стоил, судя по всему, их обоих.  
Видит Бог, Дон не собиралась с ним ссориться.  
Молчаливая подружка «Бет» так и не встала из инвалидного кресла, пока его колёсики не миновали невидимую черту посреди коридора, разделявшую «территорию группы Грейди» и «территорию гостей». Разумеется, стоило корявым пальцам громилы – тот едва не зевал, вряд ли осознавая, где находится, – коснуться ручек коляски, как женщина легко встала на ноги, досадливо пнув кресло к стене. Дон и сама поступила бы так же: всегда лучше, если противник считает тебя слабее, чем ты есть.  
Да и зачем, спрашивается, стоять, если можешь сидеть?  
Сама «Бет» шла второй. Когда она пересекла коридор, Рик по-хозяйски обнял её за плечи и на виду у всех легонько чмокнул в затылок. В этом тоже не было ничего удивительного – «Бет», при всех своих умениях, оставалась слабой девчонкой, сладкой и белой, словно мороженое-пломбир. Естественно, снаружи она не протянула бы и месяца в одиночку. Теперь-то стало понятно, почему она так бешено сопротивлялась: дубина Горман против этого Рика был всё равно что мальчишка с рогаткой против снайпера, вооружённого АК-47.  
Все стремятся устроиться получше, так уж обстоят в мире дела. Главарь получит сладкую девчонку, Ной – мир, в котором вообще нет унитазов, Дон – здание госпиталя Грейди, в котором не будет ни О’Доннела, ни Гормана, ни чёртовой Бет.  
Коридоры. Шахту лифта. Тишину по ночам и шанс дождаться вертолётов. «Джек Дэниэлс» и чистые, горькие сны о пустынных дорогах.  
– Рада, что мы договорились, – бросила Дон вслед уходящим.  
– Ага.  
Главарь даже не обернулся. Бет не обернулась. Из всех возможных вариантов Дон не была готова разве что к этому. Разве один взгляд – это так трудно?  
– Эй, вы. Ной останется здесь.  
Дон с удивлением услышала свой голос. Злобу в своём голосе. Она не злилась на Ноя и не злилась на Рика. Должно быть, она не злилась даже на Бет. Но у всего есть своя цена.  
Она с мстительным удовольствием увидела, как вытянулась чёрная блестящая физиономия: должно быть, перед внутренним взором Ноя выстроились целые ряды Горманов и унитазов. Под носом у него тут же заблестело, глаза из чёрных стали мутно-коричневыми, точно форменные брючные пуговицы. Он всё ещё бормотал что-то насчёт долга и насчёт всё будет в порядке, но робкая радость уже исчезла с его лица, сменившись тупым страданием, словно всё хорошее, доброе с его носа и губ и вправду стёрли мокрой грязной тряпкой.  
Дон увидела, как рука главаря соскользнула с плеча, обтянутого серой дырявой кофтой, взлетела вверх в убеждающем жесте – о, этот человек умел убеждать, Дон поняла это сразу, – и бессильно замерла.  
Дон увидела, как медленно проступают на фарфоровой коже мохнатые гусеницы.  
– Он – наш. Он должен быть с нами. – Если ты уходишь, плати. – Он сотрудник Грейди. Ваша девушка работала вместо него, но теперь она уходит. – Если хочешь жить, плати. Только тогда всё будет как следует. – Я требую равноценного обмена. Таковы правила.  
Ничто не даётся просто так, Бет. Плати.  
Побелевшая Бет шагнула вперёд и повисла у Ноя на шее.  
Главарь гостей ещё продолжал говорить, убедительно и разумно, но слушать его не было никакого смысла. Откуда бы ни пришли эти сволочи – сейчас никто из дружков снаружи не смог бы им помочь.  
Спустя секунду Бет разомкнула объятия, сунула руки в карманы и пошла навстречу Дон, не глядя больше ни на кого, кроме неё, двигаясь грациозно и неловко, словно лунатик по карнизу. Приблизившись вплотную, она запрокинула голову, чтобы казаться выше, и Дон увидела капельки пота, блестевшие на её верхней губе, и лопнувшие сосуды на блестящих белках, и вздрагивающие крылья носа. Мягкие пряди прилипли к вискам и потемнели. Даже её безжалостно светлые глаза сейчас казались почти чёрными.  
Горман всё-таки оказался прав: это было намного лучше, чем виски. Слаще, чем сны.  
– Я… – начала Дон, машинально опуская ладонь на рукоять пистолета. На всякий случай: даже сломленная и растерянная, Бет была сильна и опасна.  
– Теперь я поняла, – сказала Бет. Рик и громила стояли едва ли в паре метров за её спиной. – Теперь мне ясно. Всё с вами ясно.  
Бет размахнулась прежде, чем Дон успела ответить, ножницы сверкнули в её пальцах; и Дон выстрелила раньше, чем удовольствие сменилось раздирающей болью.  
Понимание пришло секундой раньше.  
– Я не хотела, – шепнула Дон. – Пожалуйста. Я не хотела. Это моя ошибка.  
Слова падали в тишину и растворялись в ней. Бет покачнулась и упала на колени, легонько, словно ласкаясь, боднув Дон в живот.  
– Не трогайте моих. Они не виноваты. Это всё я…  
Рик наконец отступил, заслонившись ладонью, стирая с лица тёплые капли, и тогда сонный громила наконец выхватил пистолет – мгновенным, плавным движением.  
Пожалуйста, возьмите их в вертолёт, хотела сказать Дон, я поняла, кто вы, вы отобрали Ноя – так забирайте его первым, но только, пожалуйста, не трогайте их, – пока она говорила, заскорузлый палец нажал на спусковой крючок, однако выстрела Дон не услышала. Что-то отвлекло её, мягко толкнуло её в лоб и опрокинуло её на спину.  
И всё наконец стало как следует.

 


End file.
